


ready, set, action!

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's cute trust me, M/M, they're extras for smth and meet on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: sometimes jisung wishes he wasn’t such a great best friend, because if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be awake at five in the morning on the set of some short film his best friend chenle is starring in. that thought process goes out the window the second he meets jaemin.





	ready, set, action!

**Author's Note:**

> "two extras have to sit across from each other and converse but the fake convo turns into a real one and the director has to call cut because they're not supposed to be the ones looking like they're falling in love"

Sometimes Jisung wishes he wasn’t such a great best friend, because if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be awake at five in the morning on the set of some short film his best friend Chenle is starring in. He has come up to Jisung earlier in the week practically begging him to be an extra because they were short a few people. Jisung agreed, because as he mentioned earlier, he’s a great friend.

 

Jisung is tired and his face feels weird from the makeup they put on him, at least he wasn’t wearing as much as Chenle. He’s loitering around waiting for instructions when one of the crew member’s spots him and drags him to what he is assuming is where he’s needed. 

 

As they walked to their unknown destination Jisung takes the opportunity to admire the set, it’s a very realistic remake of a coffee shop and even though it’s fake the homey atmosphere coffee shops usually possess is still there. 

 

They stop in front of one of the tables currently occupied by the prettiest boy Jisung has ever seen and his hands immediately start sweating once they make eye contact. “Okay, so,” they both turn their eyes to the crew member, awaiting instructions. “Just chat and act like you know each other, okay?” they both nod and the guy sighs, visibly relaxing, and walks away. 

 

Jisung turns back to pretty boy and awkwardly smiles, which makes him laugh and Jisung doesn’t know if he should count that as a victory or not.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat and we can get to know each other?” pretty boy asks and Jisung immediately complies, albeit a little bit too hasty and almost falls off of his chair. The stranger laughs again but it does nothing to take the blush off of Jisung’s face. 

 

He gets situated in his seat and looks up at the boy who’s already looking at him, “Hi,” he coughs and pretty boy smiles. “my name is Jisung.”

 

“Hello,” he says and Jisung already knows he’s going to enjoy talking to him for an indefinite amount of time. His voice is deep, not as deep as Jisung’s own, but it’s pretty and melodic and Jisung loves it. “I’m Jaemin.”

 

Jisung’s about to say something back but the director calls out before he can, telling everyone to get in position. He reminds the extras to do what they were told and filming begins. 

 

“So,” Jaemin pauses, getting Jisung’s attention back on him. “Tell me about yourself Jisung.” Well, firstly he really likes the way his name rolls off Jaemin’s tongue, and the way his eyes almost sparkle which kinda scares him considering it’s literally six in the morning, and maybe Jisung thinks he might not regret agreeing to Chenle earlier this week.

 

“Uh, I’m 16,” Jaemin raises his eyebrows at that, and if Jisung’s hands weren’t already sweating that would’ve done him in. “I dance, Chenle, one of the leads, is my best friend,” Jaemin’s looking at him with an amused expression on his face and Jisung’s voice falters. “Honestly I have no clue what else to say, I don’t usually talk to new people.” 

 

Jaemin laughs at that and then smiles at him, “Hm, okay, why don’t I tell you about myself and you can get some ideas from that?” Jisung nods enthusiastically which makes Jaemin giggle again. “Alright, let’s see, I’m 17 so older than you,” the older boy’s eyes glint while looking at him and Jisung giggles shyly. He’s a hyung, a really pretty hyung, oh no. “I dance as well, my best friend Jeno is also in this,” he pauses while pouting. “Wow okay this is harder than I expected.”

 

They both laugh at that, a little nervously, and Jisung wipes his palms on his jeans. From then on they just talk about anything really, Jisung tells him about his love for writing and space, going off on a rant about constellations while Jaemin looks at him fondly. Jaemin tells him about the time he forced Jeno to go on a roller coaster, making fun of his apprehension to go on it, and how he ultimately, and these are Jaemin’s exact words, “ate shit” when Jeno threw up on him when they got off of it, which made Jisung scrunch up his face in disgust and Jaemin laughs at him and Jisung swears Jaemin called him cute under his breath. 

 

He tells the other about when he first met Chenle and he made Jisung sneak into this random person’s backyard so they could swim, Jisung went along with it because he wanted Chenle to think he was cool, even though he was terrified they’d get caught, and they did, he tells Jaemin, by Chenle’s mother. Turns out it was Chenle’s house and he just wanted to play a prank on poor Jisung, the asshole. He’s not quite that fond of this particular story, but it makes Jaemin laugh so hard he almost cries so he doesn’t mind telling him it.

 

Jisung’s not really sure how long it’s been since filming began at this point, finding Jaemin too interesting to care. It’s not until he hears a loud sigh and the director groans, yelling cut and turning away from the scene. Both of them turn to look at him, equally confused as to what’s happening and who Jisung assumes is Jeno walks up to him. They have a short conversation before Jeno turns around. The director calls for a break before walking away, probably to get some fresh air, Jisung thinks.

 

Jeno walks over to their table and once he reaches them he leans onto it. Jisung can’t help but think Jeno’s really pretty, he’s made to be an actor, or a model, or an idol, really anybody that spends a lot of time in front of cameras. Jaemin’s looking at his best friend, confused, and Jeno sighs before lifting his head.

 

“Okay you two need to stop,” he says, looking at them like a disappointed father would his children after they misbehaved. “Seriously, Chenle and I are the ones that are supposed to be falling in love, not the both of you.” 

 

Jisung blushes while Jaemin bursts into laughter, embarrassedly scratching the back of his neck. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Jeno sighs, shaking his head at the two before walking back over to the table he’s sharing with Chenle, who’s been watching the encounter the whole time. Jisung slams his head on the table and Jaemin squeaks in surprise before he hears Chenle’s obnoxiously loud laugh. He’s never going to hear the end of this.

 

The rest of filming goes okay, at least Jisung thinks it does, he’s a bit embarrassed and so is Jaemin, they’re both sporting flushed faces the next hour or so. Jisung’s already said goodbye to Chenle, who waves him off with some annoying kissy faces, telling him to “go get him tiger” and he’s about to make his leave when someone stops him.

 

“Hey,” Jaemin breathes out, still red from the incident earlier, “Uh, can I walk you out?” Jisung nods, not really trusting his voice, and they leave the studio together. Jaemin won’t really look at him, probably too embarrassed, Jisung is too, so he decides, fuck it, and bites the bullet. 

 

He turns to look at the older and clears his throat forcing Jaemin to look at him, “Can I have your number?” 

 

“That depends,” Jaemin says back, a smug look on his face. “I’ll give you my number if you let me take you on a date.”

 

Jisung laughs, looking away from the older, “Deal,” he looks back at Jaemin’s annoyingly handsome face. “as long as it’s not at a coffee shop.”

 

They both laugh at that, and Jisung hands Jaemin his phone, successfully getting the elder’s number while he walks Jisung to the bus stop. He waits with Jisung for the bus and once it arrives they both stand up, and for the second time today Jisung sees the other out of his comfort zone. Relishing in it, Jisung turns to him an softly kisses his cheek, before bounding up the steps of the bus. He turns back to look at Jaemin for a moment, he has a dazed look on his face, his right hand touching the spot of his cheek Jisung kisses, and waves. 

 

“I’ll text you later!” he yells before paying his fair and making his way to the back of the bus. Jisung smiles, opening his phone to look at his newest contact, and finds Jaemin under the name Nana with three heart emojis next to it. He laughs before locking his phone, it’s a cute name for a cute boy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
